Asking Alexandria
Asking Alexandria are a British metalcore band from York, North Yorkshire. Founded in 2008 when Ben Bruce (lead guitar) contacted his old companions upon returning to England after residing in Dubai. The current line-up of the group consists of Ben Bruce, Danny Worsnop (vocals), Cameron Liddell (rhythm guitar), Sam Bettley (bass guitar) and James Cassells (drums). History Inception and debut album (2008–2009) Asking Alexandria have their roots in Dubai, United Arab Emirates, wherein guitarist Ben Bruce started a band and released one full-length album (titled The Irony of Your Perfection) with the group under the name Asking Alexandria. The band shortly afterwards broke-up and Bruce made a statement that at later date that the band known as Asking Alexandria from Dubai only had the name for about a month before leading to their disbandment, hence the band never embarked on a tour. In 2008, Bruce moved back to England, leaving behind his former bandmates. However, Bruce had no plans on putting his musical career on hold and not long after the move he started fresh with new members, though deciding to carry on the name Asking Alexandria. Bruce has stated that he was the one that created this title, that he still liked it and the meaning/reason behind the name still remained, and therefore decided to continue it in the new project."Bruce's blog post about End of Reason and the name Asking Alexandria" Myspace He also made an emphasised statement in the same blog post that the current Asking Alexandria is not the same band that wrote The Irony of Your Perfection, in style nor members, hence they are two different bands, despite their links. The same statement has been emphasised in interviews and is known to still be a confusion to many fans. Asking Alexandria, since their formation in 2008, has had some member changes, including going from a six-piece to a five-piece, with the departure of synthesist Ryan Binns."Photo of Asking Alexandria as a six-piece with synthesist Ryan Binns, taken 11 August 2008 by Matt Grum Flickr The last known change was bassist Sam Bettley, who replaced Joe Lancaster in January 2009."Photo with Joe Lancaster (far left) by Tom Barnes" Last.fm Lancaster played his final show at Fibbers in their hometown York on 4 January."Video from Joe Lancaster's last show" YouTube The band left for the United States the day after the show to promote their music through shows, as well as to prepare for the recording of their debut album. After spending 2008 and the first months of 2009 touring, the band recorded their debut studio album between 19 May and 16 June 2009 at The Foundation Recording Studios in Connersville,Indiana]] United States with producer Joey Sturgis."The Foundation Recording Studios calender listing recordings in May 2009" They announced their signing with Sumerian Records shortly after finishing the recording and released their debut album, Stand Up and Scream, on 15 September 2009 through their new label. The band spent 2009 focusing on gaining success in the United States, touring with well known bands such as Alesana, Enter Shikari, The Bled and Evergreen Terrace, amongst others. ''Reckless & Relentless'' (2010–present) On 22 December 2009, Asking Alexandria announced that they were to start the works on a second album in January. They informed that they were to be streaming parts of the writing process through a webcam feed via the service Stickam. It was also announced that they will be entering the studio on 1 September, again with producer Joey Sturgis. Then they later announced that they will be able to get into the studio 22 June 2010 on their official twitter. The band has later confirmed through an interview with Shred News that the album is scheduled for release in early 2011 and is planned to contain 12 new songs."Shred News interview with Asking Alexandria" In the same interview, the band informed that a title was not yet established. In a later interview they stated that the album will probably be able to pre order in November 2010, and available in early 2011. One song, "Breathless" has been played live already and can be found on youtube. Danny has also released lyrics from the new album onto his Twitter account, although he did not state what songs they were from. In March, Asking Alexandria are heading out on their first tour of the new year, yet again making their way through North America, this time with Attack Attack!, Breathe Carolina, label mates I See Stars, and the up-and-coming British metalcore act Bury Tomorrow. The tour carries through to April, ending ten days before heading off for their debut European tour with Dance Gavin Dance and In Fear and Faith, which includes an appearance at the annual Groezrock festival. They are however scheduled to discontinue the European tour two days before it originally ends to make an appearance at The Bamboozle festival in New Jersey. Asking Alexandria announced their first ever headlining tour on 2 March 2010, taking place in North America through May to the start of June. We Came as Romans, From First to Last, Our Last Night and A Bullet for Pretty Boy were announced as supporting bands for the tour. Bruce has also confirmed through an interview with Inside Heavy that the band will be making an appearance at the Thrash and Burn summer festival tour as a main support act, though not revealing details on which other bands that will be participating."Inside Heavy interview with Ben Bruce" It was later revealed that Asking Alexandria would co-headline the Thrash and Burn Tour 2010 alongside Born of Osiris. Asking Alexandria has since they embarked on The Thrash and Burn Tour performed a new song entitled "Breathless", which is featured on their then upcoming second studio album Reckless & Relentless.Interview, rock-metal-punk.org The band as well recorded a cover of "Right Now (Na Na Na)" by AkonThe Ready Set, Mayday Parade, 12 more revealed on Punk Goes Pop Vol. 3 which was released on Punk Goes Pop 3 in November 2010. During a show in Las Cruces, New Mexico, on the Short But Sweet Tour that took place in early October,"Short But Sweet Tour & Ben Bruce discussing shows in small towns" Asking Alexandria was asked about the release of their upcoming album and future music videos. Bruce responded with great detail about their plans. Reckless & Relentless will be available for pre-order in December and will be released in February. He also stated that in November 2010 they will be releasing a reissue of Stand Up and Scream, the reissue album is said to contain more of a "dubstep feel" to the content. Bruce also mentioned that it will contain a bonus DVD that will have a live music video of "If You Can't Ride Two Horses at Once... Then You Should Get Out of the Circus." They are also preparing a music video for "A Prophecy" that will be included on the bonus DVD if finished in time. On 23 November 2010, Asking Alexandria added a new EP entitled Life Gone Wild for pre-order, set to be released on 21 December 2010."EP available for pre-order here" The EP contained the new song "Breathless", dubstep remixes of "A Single Moment of Sincerity" and "Not the American Average," two Skid Row covers of "18 and Life" and "Youth Gone Wild," and an unreleased demo version of "I Was Once, Possibly, Maybe, Perhaps a Cowboy King." It has been announced that the reissue album of Stand Up and Scream, that was originally supposed to be released on 16 November then 21 December then 22 March has been pushed back to sometime in the summer of 2011 and will be titled Stepped Up and Scratched. It will be a completely remixed electro/dubstep version of their debut album including all the songs, new artwork, and new packaging. It has been announced at most UK tour shows in December that support for the UK April shows will come from Of Mice & Men and Chelsea Grin.ASKING ALEXANDRIA 'Stepped Up And Scratched (Stand Up and Scream Remix)' Set for January Release; Announce DJ Collaborations On 5 April 2011, Reckless & Relentless was released as planned. On 11 April 2011, the band made their national TV debut, while performing the songs "Someone, Somewhere", and "Closure" on Jimmy Kimmel Live!.Asking Alexandria To Perform On "Jimmy Kimmel Live!" Next Month The PRP The band later spent the summer of 2011 on Warped Tour 2011 playing on the main stage. Band members ;Current members *Ben Bruce - lead guitar, programming, backing vocals (since 2008) *James Cassells - drums (since 2008) *Cameron Liddell - rhythm guitar (since 2008) *Danny Worsnop - lead vocals, keyboards, programming (since 2008) *Sam Bettley - bass guitar (since 2009) ;Former members *Ryan Binns - keyboards, synthesizers, programming (2008) *Joe Lancaster - bass guitar (2008–2009) Discography ;Studio albums ;Extended plays ;Remix Albums Music videos References External links *Official website *Asking Alexandria on Facebook Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia